Laura de America Talk Show!
by Trini-SI
Summary: Light se ve obligado a ir con la señorita Laura para denunciar publicamente a su pareja. En este caso L. ¿Que habra en las camaras ocultas? Si ya se no es el mejor de los resumenes ToT
1. Problema: ¿Te gastaste el dinero?

**Mi primer Fic de Death note**

**pero quien halla leído mis otro fic sabe que mis títulos siempre apestan**

**a quien en engaño, Nadie los lee ToT**

**Declaimer: Death note, nunca me perteneció y nunca me pertenecerá (al menos en esta vida)**

* * *

Capitulo primero: Problema: ¿Te gastaste el dinero?

L se encontraba en su sillón favorito, comiendo sus dulces favoritos. Cuando Light entro con la factura de luz en la mano.

- L amor, se me ha olvidado pagar esta factura y ya esta vencida, necesito algo del dinero que tenemos ahorrado para pagar la diferencia.

- Emm… ¿el dinero que teníamos ahorrado? L dejo de comer, eh intento que Light no se diera cuenta, que el ya no guardaba ese dinero.

- Si por favor, solo necesito… $300 mas – Contaba el dinero que ya poseía para pagar.

- Pero son nuestros ahora Light-Kun. No creo que debamos tocarlos. No tienes tu acaso $300 mas, o si quieres le pedimos a Watari que los pague.

- Sabes que ya me he gastado todo el sueldo en las cosas que necesitábamos para el mes. Además cariño, habíamos quedado de no depender de tu fortuna, si no del dinero que ganáramos trabajando. Tu mismo dijiste que eso se utilizaría para la Wammy House – Le recordó Light extendiendo al mismo tiempo su mano a L para que le diera el dinero que le faltaba.

-Bueno pastelito lo que pasa es que…. – L comenzó a morderse los labios ya que no podía terminar su oración.

- Si dime… - Light aun conservando la calma, miro a L con atención y lo alentó a seguir.

- me gaste todo nuestros ahorros – Susurro débil pero no tanto como para que Light no escuchara. De repente se apagaron todas las luces de la casa, dejando a la pareja a oscura. Pero la simple oscuridad no le iba impedir a Light que armara un escándalos de aquellos.

¡¿Como pudiste gastarte $5.000?! ¡¿y en que si se puede saber?! – Un muy enojado Light pegaba gritos que seguramente se escuchaban 5 cuadras a la redonda.

Pastelito, no levante la voz, los niños están en casa. ¿Si? – Y en medio de la oscuridad L pudo encontrar la boca de su amado para brindarle un beso, y así intentar calmarlo. Pero se equivoco. Light lo separo inmediatamente.

¡En mi casa, levanto la voz si yo quiero! Y no me vengas con cariñitos, por que no podrás hacerme olvidar el tema. ¡¿En que gastaste?! – Ni bien Light termino de hablar apareció el trío fantástico en escena.

- Q diablos pasa aquí – Mello comiendo un chocolate era apenas iluminado por la luz de el videojuego que traía Matt en sus manos.

- Si, estaba intentando dormir, pero no puedo por el escándalo – Un Near con mucho sueño se frotaba los ojos, mientras descansaba como un pequeño koala en la espalda de Matt

- Si por que tanto…ahh diablos... Maldito hongo venenoso… ah por que tanto griterío – Termino Matt quien no había dejado su videojuego para hablar, y hacia un esfuerzo por Jugar, Hablar y no tirar a su hermanito Near al piso.

Light intentando ser buen padre de unos niños que no eran sus hijos ni los de L, intento no perder la calma con ellos. Busco una vela y la prendió mientras hablaba con los chicos.

Mello, por favor ya te eh dicho que no usamos ese vocabulario en la casa y aquí no pasa nada. Por favor Matt lleva a Near al cuarto e intenten dormir, ¿si?

¡No! – Grito un desesperado L quien veía en los niños su posible vía de escape para el enojo de su castaño.

L se acerco a ellos rápidamente y levanto a Near de la espalda de Matt para dirigirse al sillón donde estaba hace unos momentos, con Near en brazos y tomando A mello de la mano para sentarse los 3 juntos.

Matt ven aquí también ¿si? – hizo seña para que se sentara en la otra pierna que tenia libre.

Bajo la mirada de Light, quien ya sabia que se traía L entre manos, Matt se dirigió a donde se encontraban los tres aun jugando a su videojuego. Pero al no prestar atención siguió de largo.

- A donde vas perro – Exclamo mello, mientras tomaba a Matt del brazo y lo sentaba en la pierna libre de L (N/a: Creo que queda claro que L tiene sentado en sus piernas a Near y en la otra a Matt, y Mello sentado en el sillón a su lado. Lo aclaro por las dudas. P/d: Que tiernos!)

-Bueno Light–Kun, con los chicos fuimos de compras, compre varios pijamas para Near, también videojuegos para Matt y dulces y chocolates para mi y Mello. Ahora lo están comiendo, usando, y jugando. Muéstrenles chicos. L intento causar cierta ternura en Light.

Near, levanto sus brazos para mostrar su enorme pijama, mello solo se limito a dar otro mordisco al chocolate que estaba comiendo.

-Si mira Papá Light, esta muy…divertido – Matt quien no dejaba de jugar.

Light levanto una ceja y con una venita en la frete intento mantener la calma ya que los niños aun estaban presente.

¿Me quieres decir que en eso gastaste todo?

No claro que no todo Pastelito, me quedaron $10 – Sonrío

- Se acabo – Light no pudo contenerse mas y exploto cual volcán. – Nos vamos ahora mismo - Sentencio

L y los tres pequeños, levantaron la vista, incluyendo a Matt quien desde que había entrado a la habitación no le había visto la cara ni a su Papá Light, ni a (¿su Papá?) L.

¿A donde? – Preguntaron en coro.

* * *

**En el próximo cap, viene el talk show**

**Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín**

**Un beso y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer**

**No sean malos al criticarme, ¿vale?**

**por cierto ¿Pastelito? Que original L, es muy de el XD digo yo.**

**mUAAA para todos!**


	2. Solución: Carrito sandwichero

**Bueno segunda parte!**

**Espero no me demande la produccion del programa ToT**

**Disclaimer: Ni Death note me pertenece ni La produccion del mencionado programa.**

* * *

Capitulo Segundo: "Solución: Carrito sandwichero"

¡Se siente! ¡Se siente! ¡Laura esta presente!(x2)

*Musica*

Se siente, se siente, Laura esta presente,

Se siente se siente, se siente su amor

Ella ayuda a los pobres y a los desamparados

Ella les ha dado… todo su corazón.

Sale a escena la señora Laura Bozzo y saluda a su telé audiencia y a la audiencia presente

Buenas tardes mi gente bella de Latinoamérica (N/a: Me salio medio Catherine Fulop XD)

Hoy tenemos un problema de una pareja que vino desde Japón

El dice "Mi novio se gasta el dinero en porquerías, y encima tengo que trabajar para mantenerlo a El y a tres niños que no se quienes son sus padres"!

Bienvenido Light Yagami.

Sale Light por el medio del publico y se sienta alado de La señorita Laura

¿Bienvenido a América Light, dime que sucede?

Bueno usted vera señorita laura es que….- Light no termina de hablar y unas lagrimas como de telenovela empiezan a brotar de sus ojos

Tranquilo papito, cuéntame con calma así puedo ayudarte – Light seca sus lagrimas, asiente y continua.

Lo que pasa es que mi uke, se gasta el dinero que gano en dulces, ah traído a tres niños a los cuales también mantengo, a vivir a la casa, y para acabar después de 2 años de relación aun no me dice su verdadero nombre.

Pero que barbaridad, hagamos pasar entonces a ese desalmado – Laura hace seña para que dejen pasar a L, mientras tiene su mano en el hombro de Light intentando calmarlo.

L entra con algo de abucheos y uno que otro suspiro por parte de sus admiradoras. (N/a: heme ahí XD). Saluda con la mano a La señorita Laura y se sienta de su peculiar manera a lado de Light, quien ante su presencia esquiva la mirada.

Pero pastelito, no hacia falta venir aquí. ¿Acaso quieres hacerme quedar mal? – Es interrumpida por la dueña del programa

Así que L, cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y cual es tu verdadero nombre?, ¿por que no le quieres decir a Light?

Es por que no confía en mi, y todavía cree que soy Kira! – Grita Light haciéndose la victima

No es que no confié en ti, dulce, es que si supieras mi nombre, estarías en peligro por quien quisiera saberlo.

¡Mentira! - Lloraba desconsoladamente Light

¿Y en que te has gastado los ahorros L?

Bueno… es que los niños necesitaban algunas cosas, y me vi obligado a comprárselas.

¿Cómo que cosas? Indago la conductora

Pues… bueno Near necesitaba algo de ropa, Matt, es un adolescente que no puedo controlar, así que me veo obligado a cumplir sus caprichos para que todos vivamos en paz, y bueno la alimentación de mello y la mía también se basa en un 100% de dulces. Por lo que también tuve que comprar una gran cantidad para sobrevivir – Respondió L con algunas mentiritas blancas para no ser juzgado como derrochador.

¿Y en que trabajas? – Pregunto nuevamente la conductora, a L

Soy investigador privado.

Pero si hace años que no te dan trabajo, estas peor que Kogoro Mouri. Te la pasas tirado en el sillón de la sala, comiendo dulces. Yo soy el que trabajo como burro para mantenerlo a los 4!

Bueno, bueno, y quien son esos niños que trajiste a la casa. ¿Son tus hijos?

Si pero adoptivos, yo solamente eh estado con Light-Kun.

Hagámoslo pasar. Adelante – Near y Matt caminaban de las manos alado de Mello quien comía chocolate. Se sentaron al otro lado de la conductora, con excepción de Near quien se quedo parado alado de ella.

Ven hijito. ¿Cómo te llamas y quien eres? – Near se acerco al micrófono y dijo

No puedo decir mi nombre, pero me llaman Near, y soy el primer sucesor de L – Comentario que no paso desapercibido para mello y enseguida se le tiro encima.

¡¿Cómo que primer suceso?! ¡Si L aun no lo ha decidido! ¡¿Quien te crees enano?! - Se armo el disturbio en el estudio, solo podía verse una nube de tierra que se levantaba y de vez en cuando los brazos de Near y Mello que salían. Matt intento separarlo pero fue en vano, ya que fue empujado por Mello

¡No te metas perro!

¡Seguridad, sepáreme a estos dos! – Gritaba La señorita Laura.

La seguridad logro separarlos y sentó a Mello en la ultima silla y a Near en otra, ambos separados por Matt.

-Señorita Laura – Tomo la palabra L

- Si dime…

- Yo prometo no molestar mas a mi Light-kun, y los niños también se portaran bien. ¿Que dices amor? ¿Me perdonas? - L se arrodillo al decir esto ultimo mientras miraba a su amante con una tierna mirada de corderito degollado.

- Esta bien L, te perdonare. Te amo – Y los dos se abrazaron.

Ante lo sucedido la conductora aplaudió a la pareja, pero decidió que Light no merecía solo una disculpa. Así que hizo un anuncio.

Bueno para que esto no vuelva a repetirse, tenemos para L un carrito sandwichero, para que pueda tener un trabajo cuando no lo contraten y así poder ayudar a mantener la casa. Buenas noches Latinoamérica

Chau chau chau chau chau chau chauuuuuuuuuu (Me salio medio Marcelo Tinelli O.o)

Se siente, se siente, laura esta presente (x2)

Se siente, se siente, laura esta presente

Se siente, se siente, se siente su amor

Protege a los pobres y a los desamparados

Ella les ha dado… todo su corazón.

* * *

**Se me agoto la inspiración, hice lo mejor que pude u.u**

**Cielos ahora que lo pienso, perdonen a quienes no hallan visto**

**jamás en sus vidas Laura de America, pero igual espero haberles**

**probocado aunque sea una sonrisa**

**Gracias por leer**

**que estén súper!**

**muaaa!**


End file.
